masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum talk:Heat Management Guide
This article already exists. There is a section covering weapon heat on the Combat page. --Tullis 22:29, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :True but it's not very in-depth and since my values were based on "speculation" I thought it better to try this information as a guide rather than putting it on a main article, if you feel that it is accurate enough to be placed there instead, then please do so. --Sonevar 22:49, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't know how accurate this information is because I've no way to really check it. It's not speculation in the same way story speculation is. If you merge it into the article and it's not accurate I'm sure it will be corrected. : ) I just don't feel weapon overheating is worth devoting an entire guide to. But if you want to expand the weapon heat combat section with this, go ahead. Do a quick spellcheck first, though: I saw one or two spelling errors in here (mostly "absorption", which I'll admit to double-checking myself. : ) ) --Tullis 22:54, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::I feel bad having to admit it, but I've never actually done a merge before, in truth I had never even contributed to a wiki until I came here, I feel like a newb (with an obsession for calculating game info, a knowledge of spreedsheets, and too much time on my hands)--Sonevar 23:06, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::If you want, I can merge it for you when I have time. (Free time, now there's a rare beast. : ) ) Probably do it this weekend. --Tullis 23:10, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::If I can simply cut/paste the info, then delete this page, I can do it easily --Sonevar 23:15, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::Copy/Paste to Combat weapon heat subsections done, this page can be deleted now --Sonevar 00:38, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I made some edits to the weapon heat section; mainly cutting the examples, which seemed excessive as did the explanation of what heat generation is, and did a spellcheck. I hope that's OK. --Tullis 00:40, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I readded heat generation because the next section on heat absorbtion etc assumes that all weapons disperse heat at the same rate, and if that is true then the heat generated must be the variable factor, otherwise it is heat generation that is the same, and heat absorbtion that changes, but that does not match with what I have observed. As for the examples, they were only there to lend creedance to the assumptions made in the previous sections, they were not neccissary, though in my defense, they did look cool--Sonevar 01:02, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::The examples are best suited for a 'weapon upgrades guide', rather then an overheat guide - all of the examples relate to upgrades. In my personal opinion, there is allot to write about upgrades, I just don't see myself calculating the math behind it... --silverstrike 02:11, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Move Proposal Like the page for the Weapon Damage formulas, this page isn't really a guide, just based more on speculation than anything. The wording in here also brings up some points, e.g. the entire opening note, that this isn't a guide, but a lot of speculation that really doesn't have a place in the mainspace, but in the forums. In addition, this content is covered in the Combat article. Also I noticed that the "Examples" section is nothing except speculation with it being interpretation of game data, and we all know what we did with said pages for weapon damage formulas. So I vote to move this to the Watercooler Forum rather than just delete it. Lancer1289 20:23, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds good. I support the move. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:35, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :Also support the move --silverstrike 20:42, January 29, 2011 (UTC) The move proposal passes 3-0. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:34, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :Page now moved into the Watercooler forum. Lancer1289 18:45, February 17, 2011 (UTC)